


I Need A Hero

by languageismymistress



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, HYDRA takeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: All Sharon knew was that she needed to be with Maria





	I Need A Hero

Ten minutes and twenty six, now twenty five, four seconds. Each second Sharon counted down in her head, the more time she wasted. Counting could wait, she needed to get to Maria. Now.

 

HYDRA had broken SHIELD to nothing. Something once great built by her great aunt now nothing but rumble. Still something laid bare for them to build on. But to build, you need people. People like Maria. Someone who would kill before letting HYDRA take over. Die before giving them the reigns. Something HYDRA were most likely counting on.

 

Sharon’s feet started to run in a direction her heart knew. Maria’s office. She knew Maria would go down fighting. Sharon hoped to get there before that happened. Not the fighting but the going down. Maria was a sharpshooter but HYDRA didn’t care for the waste of life. One or fifty agents. It didn’t matter to them how many people they killed, be it their own or SHIELD. All they saw was the goal, the end in sight, gaining closer and closer to them. To their clutches.

 

Listening to Steve’s speech overhead, it sounded like there was a lot more of them then first thought. She heard Clint call for Rose. Heard Steve finish his speech and spur people into action. Something Sharon felt coursing through her veins.

 

Actions.

 

Sharon turned the corner and shot before the HYDRA agents before they could raise their guns. She knew some of the faces and knew, after this all, she would have a chance to mourn. She knocked on the door and moved to the side as three shots fired through the door.

 

“It’s me.”

 

She received three taps in return. The okay to enter.

 

Sharon entered, locking the door behind. Maria stood with her gun in hand and knife in the other. Sharon took her in and did the only thing that came to her head. She walked straight towards her and kissed her with all the pent up emotions flowing from her mouth into Maria’s.

 

“You have shit timing.”

 

Sharon laughed.

 

“Better now than never.”

 

Maria smiled a small soft smile that was often reserved for only her and Fury.

 

“Never could be coming.”

 

Sharon cocked her gun as did Maria. Both of them turning towards the door.

 

“You ready for this?”

 

Sharon nodded, gripping Maria’s hand in her own. If they were to go down, at least it would be together.


End file.
